The Second Encounter
by TL22
Summary: What happens when a chance meeting of L&L ends in a car accident... Lorelai insisting in her eccentric way, that the cars did not collide, but simply kissed.


**A/N This is the second story of the StevieluvsAlex challenge**

**THE SECOND ENCOUNTER**

Twenty one year old Luke Danes was proud of his new pick up truck. Actually it wasn't new; just new to him. The truck was dark blue with a beige interior. Luke was considering ripping out the bench seat and installing two bucket seats, also changing the stick shift from the column to the floor. That would give the truck a nice sporty appearance. The practical side of him said no. If he installed two bucket seats he would lose the ability of having a third person riding in the cab. Same with the floor shift. A third person could ride on the bench seat but they may be subjected to a nasty surprise when he shifted into third gear.

It was a beautiful spring day in late May and Luke was returning from a ride through the countryside. Today he drove to Noank; a small village outside of Groton nestled on a cove adjoining Long Island Sound. He just turned off of Main Street and on to one of the many quiet side streets that were prevalent in Stars Hollow. Suddenly a yellow car pulled out right in front of him. He tried to swerve but the car fenders brushed against each other.

To put it mildly Luke was pissed and he jumped out of his car to confront the moron who pulled out in front of him. In the back of his mind Luke was contemplating slugging the guy. To his amazement a tall dark haired girl with bright blue eyes exited the offending car. She had on Jeans, a white sweater and sneakers. Even with Luke's anger he noticed she made the jeans look real good.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I just did not see you coming."

"Look lady how could you miss the truck. It is huge compared to what ever that little yellow toy you're driving. You weren't paying attention and look what you did to my truck."

The offending driver walked over and took a look at the fenders. "Hey did you know that blue and yellow make green?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Come here and I will show you."

Luke looked down and in a couple of areas where the fenders rubbed harshly; the two paints had mixed and a color that could sort of be described as green was the residue. "What does this have to do with anything?"

She looked at him wide eyed and innocent. "It just means that if our vehicles have babies; the babies will be green.

Babies he thought to himself. This woman was unhinged. "What in the hell are you talking about."

"Don't you see? Our vehicles met and kissed and now they are going to have babies."

Luke stood there with his mouth hanging open. "You're nuts. You know that; don't you?"

"I am perfectly sane. I am a mother and hold a steady job."

"Lady what does that have to with the accident? I need your license, registration, and insurance card."

"Why do you need that for? I didn't ask you for yours'. So why are asking me for mine?"

"Don't you know how these things work? We had an accident and we need to inform our insurance companies. Some on has to pay for the damage done to my truck."

"It's just a little scrape no one will notice it."

"Alright Lady I have had it. I am going to call the cops."

"But why? Our trucks just kissed. It is no big deal."

"I don't know what loony bin you have escaped from but you stay put."

"Sir you may want to move your truck. It could block traffic."

Luke noticed that she was right. Loony or not Loony; she was right and he did need to move his truck. Luke started his truck up and backed into an empty parking spot behind her car.

Luke walked back to the dark haired girl who was starting to look vaguely familiar. "Alright the games are over. License, registration and insurance card."

Her intense blue eyes looked into his eyes. She didn't look nuts he thought to himself. In fact she was very very attractive.

"If you insist, but all our vehicle did was kiss."

She walked back to her car to retrieve her purse and Luke watcher her take every single step. She walked back to Luke and was just about to hand him her information when she said with a smile. "I do have a nice ass; don't I?"

"Just let me see your information so we can get out of here and get this settled."

She started to hand Luke her license when she hesitated and put her hand on the back of his neck and kissed him. Not a short kiss, but a lingering kiss. Startled Luke stepped back and looked at her wordlessly.

She smiled. "Now how are you going to call the cops? Our vehicles are having babies and we just made out. That would be just wrong of you." She turned and got into her car and drove away.

Luke stood there arms hanging at his side watching her drive away. He did not know what hit him. The kiss. The kiss was familiar. He thought she sort of looked familiar, but he had a kiss like that once and he never forgot it. Again he put his fingers to his lips remembering the kiss. He was positive it was the same kiss. Luke turned and noticed a driver's license lying on the ground. He picked it up and it read Lorelai Victoria Gilmore.

**The end…**


End file.
